


[Podfic] Cameron

by Twilight_Angel



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: The first time Josh met Sam, Sam had the plague.





	[Podfic] Cameron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cameron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252504) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/cameron.zip)**

19:36

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
